


he loves you

by CadenceH2O



Series: Cady's Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Soft Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: tsukishima kei loves you very, very much.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Cady's Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096454
Kudos: 10





	he loves you

────────

_**TSUKISHIMA KEI** _ _loves you very, very much. he doesn’t know how to tell you, because he’s a stubborn arse who has to keep up his cold facade, but that doesn’t mean he can’t use words to express just how much he loves you._

────────

_he loves you when spring graces the streets that lead to home; when sakura trees blossom into lovely whites and romantic pinks that paint a scene right out of a rom-com movie._

_he loves you when you glance around to make sure none of his acquaintances are nearby, and he loves you even more when your fingers thread through his shyly, a blush brighter than the red of his bag erupting across your cheeks._

_he loves you when it’s 5am and you’re awake much earlier than you need to be, just so that the two of you can walk to school together without anyone seeing (and also to make sure he shows up on time for morning practice!)._

_he loves you when he opens his locker, after finishing volleyball practice, to find a carefully-sealed box of his favourite strawberry cake waiting for him, a ribbon and a note on top to add a sprinkle of your affection for him to smile about on the journey home (hinata asks for a bite; he receives a sharp glare that kei does not regret)._

────────

_he loves you when its’ summer and the sun is unforgiving, merciless— and his phone vibrates consistently with reminders from you to drink more water._

_he loves you when your face pops up on his phone screen in a video call, and as discreetly as possible, he takes a screenshot and tucks it carefully into a folder titled with your name._

_he loves you when you let him choose what movie to watch, and he promises under his breath that he’s going to love you forever when he picks [the good dinosaur] for the trillionth time and you don’t complain._

_he loves you when you respond to his texts at midnight, typing out a misspelled ‘i lobe you’ in response to his properly-spelled ‘i love you’, followed by a groggy ‘go to sleep, kei, its’ 12’._

_he loves you when you glare at him for ruffling and messing up your hair again, but being scolded it all worth it when he gets to see that angry, cute lil’ pout on your lips._

────────

_he loves you when the change of seasons come again and miyagi is dipped into the palette of autumn, the slightest clouds of breath starting to form in the air as a forecast for the oncoming winter._

_he loves you when you chastise him for forgetting his scarf, and he promises, under his breath, that he’s going to marry you one day, when you pull a spare scarf out of your bag, saying that you just knew he was going to forget his._

_he loves you when you go over to his house for his birthday— his mother fusses over you and you respond in kind, smiles and laughter filling the front steps of the tsukishima home._

_he loves you when you engage in conversation with the rest of his family (as difficult and pushy as they can be), chattering and chirping happily just like you’ve been part of the family dinners all along._

_he loves you when you coo over his collection of dinosaur memorabilia, and his heart nearly bursts when you take the time to learn the names of each one (he would also like to add that sir. spikey, mr. long-neck, and billy the elasmosaurus really appreciated that you took the time to know them.)_

────────

_he loves you when winter rolls around at last, and you shyly present him with matching amulets, bought at the shrine on new years’ eve._

_he loves you when the two of you visit the shrine together, hands clasped in each others’— and god, his heart is yours forever when he hears you whisper under your breath for another year filled with happy memories with him (he wishes for another happy year with you, too)._

_he loves you when you’re sitting under the night sky, snow drifting down to grace the land just as the clock strikes twelve— and with a startle, he realises that you’re kissing him... before he knows it, he’s kissing you back, cheeks flushed as red cherries when the two of you pull back._

_he loves you so much it hurts when you whisper to him ‘i love you’ as the watch on his hand ticks into 00.01 of the new year._

────────

_**IN CONCLUSION** _ _, tsukishima kei loves you very, very, very much._

────────


End file.
